


Lunarfall New Year 🍾🥂🎇

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Doggy Style, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, Multiple Orgasms, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, Simultaneous Orgasm, Taverns, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Lunarfall Commander drinks to ring in the new year.Thankfully his follower and lover Qiana has a much sexier way to celebrate.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft), Male Worgen/Qiana Moonshadow
Comments: 1





	Lunarfall New Year 🍾🥂🎇

Worgen Commander Noel sat at his Lunarfall booth sipping scotch slowly. He was drinking in the new year, it had official been one year, since he became Commander of Lunarfall Garrison, and lately General of Alliance forces in Draenor, he thought after the events of the Winter Veil party maybe it was better that he be alone. Then he heard her footsteps and the pleasant smell of her perfume invade the tavern. “Do you mind if I join you, Commander?” he shrugged shoulders and spoke “Feel free to do so.” There was that painful moment of awkward silence then she spoke. “You know it’s not your fault. You can’t control what’s in your heart.” He looked at her and had another sip of his drink “Easy for you to say you didn’t have your most precious thoughts exposed for the league to see.  
Now as much as he's going to regret saying this order a drink or leave him alone.” She ordered herself an ale and began to drink. “You know I do find it sweet that you have those kinds of thoughts about me. It brings me comfort to know that you’re not as much of a cynic as you would have me and rest of us believe.” He looked at her in her leather and immodest outfit and was amazed, he went to have another drink but she put her hand over the glass stopping him. “Is there something you need my help with or are you just here to get me to come back to the party?” Qiana leaned in closely to him and whispered in his ear, “You won’t know until you get up off your ass and come with me.” He took a final sip and grabbed his top Hat. Qiana took his hand and walked him down into the alley to her room in the Inn. 

Noel found himself in Qiana’s bedroom. When he looked around he found out that they were in her room of Lunarfall Inn. “I thought we were heading back to the party?” he asked Qiana who guided him to her large bed. “This is the party sweetheart and besides you and I have a lot to talk about.” She handed him a glass of water and smiled. Noel told her everything that the she saw in his hearts desires. He trembled when he told her about how he killed his first man and how he got his Worgen Curse, whenbit was all over she kissed his bandaged up paw and the bruise on his left eye. Qiana slowly undressed him almost with a motherly kind of affection and laid him down on her bed. She stripped out of her clothes and lay down next to me, her hands moved with gentle grace as her lips kissed my scars. 

“Tonight there is just you and me. There’s no Alliance commands, no city that needs us, no quests from Khadgar, not fighting Iron Horde, in this moment there is only us.” Her words felt like a warm hug or that special secrete only lovers share. She wiped the tear coming from his eye and guided him on top of her. “Just let go and trust Me.” she said as she took his knotted manhood and guided me inside her heavenly sex. I moved slowly and somewhat gracefully, Qiana moaned at his thickness and length. Noel kissed her neck as she relished in my steady movements, “Harder darling just a little harder.” Qiana and he had made love several times. In this moment he found himself remembering that moment, he had just Garrison Commander and Qiana had eagerly offered to be my follower and helper, after saving draenei child Luuka and her from rabid wolves. During their combat practice she pinned him down to the ground and she wasn’t letting him up until he said uncle. But instead she smiled when she looked down that he was sporting a massive canine erection. She brought him to her bed room and they just did it. 

Her kiss brought him back to the present. As she was on top of me now she was passionate and fierce her kisses were laying claim to his Worgen body.  
This was the warrior Kaldorei woman Druidess he had fallen in love with she was powerful, and kind. She knew that he didn’t need to be fucking follower and as Commander, but that I needed to be making love to her, Qiana Moonshadow, the love of Noel's life. Their hands were clenched tightly never wanting to let go of each others, our kisses were their langue the rhythm of our love making was the foundation of the music we made. Neither of them cared if they were too loud or if they were being called back to the meeting. None of that mattered right now, her cries of joy were all that he could hear, they were both approaching their climax as he was behind her but he pulled her purple hair up and licked and kissed her passionately and then it happened they came together and let the aftershocks come over them as their bodies trembled together. 

Qiana placed her head on his chest as they lay in bed soaking in the moment. “So is this better than a quickie in the barns?” he asked she nodded happily they looked at the time it was the New Year. “Happy New Year lover, you got any plans for tomorrow?” She asked looking him in the eyes as she knew exactly what his reply would be, “Is spending the day with you an option?” She nodded grinning, “Then I think that’s what I’ll do. You want to pop open a wine skin to ring in the New Year?” Qiana kissed him again and said in her smooth voice, “How about you and me wash up and fly over to the peak of nearby hill and make love on top of it.” His eyebrow arched up in intrigue then he thought of something else she would love even more. “How about I just tie you to the head board eat  
your pussy out and fuck you till we pass out from the pleasure and in the morning I’ll serve you breakfast in bed.” She handed him rope and with a sultry smile said,  
“Do your worst darling do your worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
